Light of Two: Secrets
by BlueTiger107
Summary: "Two will rise and bring light again." Two sisters are destined to save the clans from a unseen darkness. But before they can deal with the prophecy, another cat threatens to break their bonds. Will they be able to stay together? Book 1
1. Allegiances

**Author's Note: Hello! I appreciate it very much that you've come to read this story. This is just the Allegiances, the Prologue is next~  
>This story is about Warriors, but in a new place with new cats and new clans. Basically, this story may take place waaaay before or waaaay after the regular series. Either way, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALLEGIANCES<span>**

**FORESTCLAN**

LEADER Spottedstar—tortoiseshell she-cat with clear amber eyes

DEPUTY Mosswhisker—gray tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Treesong—light brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, Silverpaw

WARRIORS Eagleflight—golden brown tom

APPRENTICE, Sunpaw

Flamestream—ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Windtail—mottled gray tom

Tigerstripe—dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Foxpaw

Rosefur—pale ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, Moonpaw

Thrushtalon—dark ginger tom

Runningstream—black and white tom

Skyheart—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Sagetail—brown flecked tom

Emberstorm—dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Birchclaw—light brown tom with white paws

Whiteclaw—long-furred white tom

APPRENTICE, Snowpaw

Shrewstripe—small light brown tom with one darker stripe down his back

APPRENTICE, Daisypaw

APPRENTICES Silverpaw—silver striped she-cat

Sunpaw—thick-furred golden tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw—reddish tom with a thick tail

Moonpaw—white she-cat

Snowpaw—white tom

Daisypaw—cream she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS Nightflower—black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Mosswhisker's kits: Willowkit (silver tabby she-cat), and Shadowkit (black she-cat)

Berryfoot—tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Windtail's kits, Flowerkit (dark cream she-cat), Toadkit (mottled brown tom), and Antkit (black and brown tom)

ELDERS Mintnose—pale gray and white she-cat

Graypelt—gray tom

**DARKCLAN**

LEADER Hazelstar—dusky light brown she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY Hawkshadow—dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT Dewleaf—soft-furred gray she-cat with large amber eyes

WARRIORS Wingcloud—mottled gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, Leafpaw (black she-cat)

Mudtail—brown tom

APPRENTICE, Briarpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Ivyleaf—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Gingerpelt—dark ginger tom

Owltalon—dark brown tom

Robinshade—ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, Boulderpaw (gray tom)

Pebblefoot—white tom with gray splotches

Flashstripe—bright ginger tom

Redwhisker—tortoiseshell tom

Sandypelt—light brown tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Sparkpaw (white she-cat)

Jaggedrock—black tom

Tangleberry—white tom with brown stripes

Goldenfrost—light ginger she-cat

Iceshine—white she-cat

Larkwater—very pale gray she-cat

Swiftclaw—black tom

APPRENTICE, Smokepaw (gray tom)

Ravenfoot—white tom with black paws

QUEENS Paleflower—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Flashstripe's kit: Graykit (dark gray tom)

ELDERS Volepelt—Dark brown tom

**BREEZECLAN**

LEADER Quickstar—wiry gray-brown tom

DEPUTY Thornpatch—ginger and white tom

MEDICINE CAT Rainheart—blue-gray tom with brown eyes

WARRIORS Honeyfur—golden she-cat with brown eyes

Stripepelt—gray tabby tom with brown eyes

APPRENTICE, Riverpaw (gray tom)

Fallingleaves—brown tom

APPRENTICE, Sedgepaw (brown she-cat)

Gorsethorn—light brown tom with fur that sticks up

Slivermoon—grayish white tom

APPRENTICE, Budpaw (white she-cat)

Fernleaf—speckled she-cat with green eyes

Clawnose—dark tom with long claws

Olivetail—striped tom

Pinesong—dark tabby tom

Blossomclaw—tortoiseshell and black she-cat

Soaringfeather—blue-gray she-cat

Adderstorm—black tom

QUEENS Flowernose—pale she-cat, expecting Fallingleaves' kits

Heathersky—light brown she-cat, mother of Gorsethorn's kits: Mousekit (light brown tom) and Skykit (light brown she-cat)

ELDERS Rabbitfoot—Cranky gray tom

Yarrownose—dark gray she-cat

**FOGCLAN**

LEADER Ashstar—dark gray tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY Crowspark—black tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT Whitestream—white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Dawnleaf (cream she-cat)

WARRIORS Hollytail—black she-cat with white tail

Cedarstripe—brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Patchpaw (black and white tom)

Tawnyfur—white she-cat with ginger patches

Rosepelt—dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICE, Furzepaw (black and white tom)

Shinypelt—sleek tabby tom

Tornclaw—thickset tom

Snowfall—white she-cat

Firetail—ginger tom

Minnowstreak—gray tom

Crookedtail—white tom with a crooked tail

Mothwind—delicate golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkstorm—brown tabby

Pounceclaw—black and brown tom

APPRENTICE, Shortpaw (white tom)

Jayclaw—brown and white tom

QUEENS Lilystream—Silver she-cat, mother of Cedarstripe's kit: Flyingkit (gray tom)

ELDERS Cloudfur—Fluffy white tom

Smallpoppy—Light brown she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here's the Prologue! I hope it is not too confusing. Enjoy, and thank you for reading~**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_A sleek black she-cat raced through _the dark night, her paws skimming the ground. Her muzzle was streaked with white hairs, but she moved swiftly towards a cluster of pine trees. The black she-cat slowed down as she emerged into the shadows of the trees. Another cat, a lithe ginger she-cat, emerged from the shadows of a thorn bush.

"Whisperbreeze," the ginger she-cat mewed, "You came."

Whisperbreeze dropped her vole and responded, "Of course I came, Rosestar! Why wouldn't I be here?" Her amber eyes gleamed as she spoke to her former leader. Rosestar nodded and mewed, "It is time."

She led Whisperbreeze over to a pool where the moonlight was reflected on the surface. The two cats peered into the puddle as a scene appeared; a night-colored queen was guiding two newborn kits, a silver one and a black one, toward the curve of her belly. The two kits mewled as they wriggled toward their mother's belly.

Rosestar raised her head and looked into Whisperbreeze's yellow gaze. "Two will rise," she murmured, her voice vibrating with foreboding, "Two will rise and bring light again."

Whisperbreeze narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure these are the right kits, Rosestar?" Her hiss was filled uncertainty.

Rosestar shook her head. "I'm quite sure." She raised her head, and looked at the moon, her blue eyes reflecting the moonlight. "I saw it in the light of the moon, in the depths of water, and in the gleam of the stars." She turned her icy blue gaze back to the former medicine cat. "Do you believe me?"

Whisperbreeze sighed. "I have never doubted you, Rosestar, but are you right this time? Besides, who knows what the two prophesied cats will do?"

Rosestar touched her friend's shoulder. "There are dark times ahead of the clans. There'll also be troubles between the two." She sighed. "I also saw one cat, who seems to sense something inside the two prophesied cats and will try to stop them from getting in her way."

Whisperbreeze peered into the pool again where the two kits still suckled from their mother's belly. "I see power inside these kits," she whispered. She looked into the pine trees and mewed, "They are the two."

Rosestar nodded with approval. Suddenly, rustling sounded behind them. The two she-cats whipped around, their fur bristling. A pale she-cat slipped out of the ferns, her steps light and delicate. Rosestar and Whisperbreeze let their fur lay flat. Whisperbreeze let out a sigh as she asked, "Lilyfern, what are you doing here?"

Lilyfern lifted her chin up, her green gaze defiant, as she replied, "I was listening to you two talk about the prophecy." Whisperbreeze opened her mouth to say something, but Lilyfern continued, "And don't try to chase me away. It doesn't matter if it's ForestClan or FogClan, or if it's the other two clans; we're one clan now. Every cat here deserves to know about the prophecy, especially when it involves all the clans." She sat down and calmly began to groom her fur, her eyes watching the other two cats.

Rosestar sighed and mewed, "She's right. StarClan is one clan, and each and every cat has the right to hear about the prophecy." Whisperbreeze twitched her ears, annoyed that the former FogClan medicine cat was right.

Lilyfern looked up from her grooming, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. She padded over to the puddle and looked at the two kits that had appeared in the pool. She turned to the former ForestClan cats and asked, "So you two believe these kits are the two?" Her voice wasn't scathing, just filled with curiosity.

Whisperbreeze looked at Rosestar and met her blue gaze. "Yes, we are quite sure," she explained. She paused and then added, "Though, I was a bit doubtful in the beginning."

Rosestar began to bristle at the thought that Whisperbreeze had brought up her doubts again, but calmly asked, "But you do agree that they are the two, right?"

The black she-cat looked at her, as if she knew what was going through the leader's mind, and responded, "I do admit that I'm still not completely sure, right at the moment, but I did see in the puddle the power inside them. They'll win all the battles that cross their path with faith, courage, and determination, the qualities of a warrior. But, it'll be beyond the skills of any warrior." The black medicine cat looked straight into Rosestar's eyes and explained, "I just don't want to have the wrong cats. If we did, it would cause trouble for all the clans."

Rosestar nodded, understanding her friend's worries. She mewed, "I promise we have the right cats, Whisperbreeze." The black medicine cat nodded, though the depths of her yellow eyes betrayed the fact that she was still deeply troubled.

Lilyfern peered into the pool again and mewed, "I agree we have the two. But, you must announce this to the others, right? You can't keep this a secret, though some of the others may have seen this already." Her voice was edged with a hint of challenge.

Rosestar hesitated for a couple of heartbeats. She thought it was better to keep it hidden since it was her clan's business, but she knew that this prophecy would affect the other clans too, and that the other members of StarClan find out soon enough.

Lilyfern's eyes shone with understanding as she mewed gently, "I know that you want to keep this prophecy a secret, but all the other cats will find out eventually."

Rosestar knew she was right. She took a deep breath, reluctant about her decision, and replied, "Let's go tell them."

She turned around and led the two medicine cats through the black night. As she raced through the shadows, she looked at the glittering stars, shining high above in Silverpelt. _Two will rise_, she thought, _two will rise and bring light again._

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and review please? What do you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is here!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are mine, but the concept of Warriors is not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_The moon cast its silver rays _through the forest_. _A small she-cat emerged from a clump of bracken, her emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Her soft silver fur was ruffled by a gentle breeze and her paws stepped delicately over the soft green grass, making no noise as she walked across.

The young she-cat pricked her ears as she spotted a mouse near the roots of an oak tree. It made no sign that it had seen or heard her. Her green eyes shining with excitement, she dropped into a crouch and began to stalk the creature. Suddenly, it turned around and began to run toward her. The silver she-cat stopped in surprise, watching the mouse. Suddenly, she realized that as it got closer and closer, it got bigger. She stared, her eyes wide with shock and terror, as the mouse became bigger than her.

It leaped, and turned into a cat with a scarred muzzle. The little she-cat let out a yowl of terror as the cat landed on top of her, crushing her whole body. She closed her eyes and felt pain shoot through her tail._ StarClan help me! _she thought. She kept on thrashing around, her body becoming weaker and weaker…

Willowkit opened her eyes. Sunlight leaked through the brambles that sheltered her and birds twittered as they flew overhead. It was past sunhigh and warriors were finishing their late afternoon meals as the sun shone among the clouds in the blue sky. Now that leaf-fall was here, the air was colder than usual but still warm during the day.

The pain in her tail was still there, until she realized something was holding it. Whipping around, she saw her sister, Shadowkit, a black she-cat with brilliant emerald eyes, grappling her striped tail. Shadowkit saw her and let go, purring with amusement.

"Hi Willowkit," she mewed. Her eyes shone as she looked at her sister. Willowkit stood up and shook scraps of moss from her tabby pelt. "What did you have to wake me up for?" she grumbled.

Shadowkit widened her eyes and her gaze fell. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "It's just that…I thought you might have wanted to go visit the elders and listen to one of their stories…" Her voice trailed off. Willowkit sighed. Her sister never got tired during the day. Of course she would try to wake her up and ask if she wanted to do anything.

Shadowkit looked up and her eyes brightened a little. She flicked Willowkit's ears with her tail and started bouncing around the nursery as she mewed, "Well, now that you're awake, how about we go and visit the elders and see if—oof!" The black she-cat tangled her paws in the brambles that sheltered the nursery and tripped, falling into a soft heap of moss. She squirmed around, her paws flailing. Willowkit purred with amusement. Her sister was so nice and funny, it was impossible for her to stay annoyed and angry with her.

Shadowkit got to her paws and huffed, "Hey!" Although she glared at her sister, her eyes twinkled with a mixture of laughter and embarrassment.

Willowkit bounded over to Shadowkit and touched her nose to the black she-cat's muzzle. "It's okay. That happens to everyone."

Shadowkit ducked her head in embarrassment and began to groom her long black fur. Willowkit glimpsed at their mother, Nightflower, who looked just like Shadowkit, to make sure they hadn't disturbed her. Their mother slept soundly, her flanks rising and falling rhythmically.

Shadowkit finished grooming and mewed softly, "Do you want to check out the apprentice's den? After all, we're going to be moving in there soon."

Willowkit's eyes gleamed with excitement and squeaked, "Sure! Maybe we can find some sleeping places for us."

Shadowkit nodded eagerly and padded out of the nursery. Willowkit followed her and entered the clearing.

Cats were sharing tongues with each other, enjoying the cool air as the afternoon came to a close. The ForestClan camp used to be a large shallow pond, but then one day a drought came and the whole pond dried up, leaving a cozy home for the cats living in it now. Willowpaw looked around and saw the hazel grove where the elders slept and the Highstone where the leader slept.

Even though they had been living with them for nearly six moons, she and her sister still felt quite shy around the other cats, especially Willowkit. Shadowkit bounded toward a thicket of brambles, where clumps of fern provided extra shelter to the den. Snowpaw and Daisypaw, two of the apprentices, were sitting outside, enjoying the warm sun. Willowkit stopped and looked at Daisypaw.

The cream-colored she-cat had never been her favorite cat, though she barely talked to her. Shadowkit had never really liked her too. She remembered when they had first met Daisypaw. The young she-cat had just started training, but acted like she was a warrior already. She and Shadowkit had ducked their heads respectfully to Daisypaw, and mewed hi to her. The young apprentice had just stared at them as if they were ticks she couldn't get out of her fur and snorted with contempt as she walked away.

Shadowkit looked at her and muttered, "Who put ants in her pelt?"

Willowkit nodded in agreement and added, "I don't think she likes us."

"Who cares? It's her problem." Shrugging, Shadowkit replied. Willowkit twitched her ears in agreement. Her sister liked to stay out of other cats' fur if they seemed to displease her or Willowkit.

Willowkit snapped back to the present world and saw her sister nudging her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sighing, Willowkit muttered, "I'm not really sure if Daisypaw will want us there."

Shadowkit's eyes shone with understanding as she replied, "I know how you feel, and I feel the same way about her. But we're going to be sharing a den with her soon so we might as well and try and be friendly with her."

Willowkit nodded, knowing that her sister was right.

They padded on toward the two apprentices. Daisypaw spotted them first. Her amber eyes glittered with annoyance as she realized the two kits were heading toward her and her denmate, Snowpaw. He raised his head and waved his tail in greeting. Unlike Daisypaw, his eyes were filled with welcome.

The white tom stood up and stretched. He shook his fur and mewed, "Hi kits."

Shadowkit mewed quietly, "Hi Snowpaw, hi Daisypaw."

Willowkit dipped her head in embarrassment. Daisypaw just narrowed her eyes and began to groom her long silky fur. Anger flared inside Willowkit's belly. At least she and Shadowkit were being polite and friendly to her! Shadowkit narrowed her eyes with annoyance. At least Shadowkit agreed with her.

Snowpaw didn't seem to notice. Instead, he waved his tail and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shadowkit scuffed the ground in embarrassment and explained, "We were wondering if you could show us your den. We're going to become apprentices soon so we wanted to find places for us to sleep." Shadowkit looked up, her eyes brimming with embarrassment.

Snowpaw licked a paw and stood up. "I won't be able to show you the den," he replied, "but Daisypaw can, if she's not busy."

The white tom looked at Daisypaw, waiting for a reply.

Shadowkit turned to look at the cream-colored apprentice. Willowkit noticed that Daisypaw was biting back a sharp retort. Finally, the apprentice growled, "Fine, I'll show you _kits_ our den, but you better not mess with me or you'll be in serious trouble. Got it?"

Shadowkit nodded, though her eye glittered with annoyance.

Willowkit twitched her ears and whispered, "Anyone would think we stuck a thistle into her tail."

Shadowkit nodded and muttered, "We might as well try and deal with it."

Willowkit noticed that her sister was starting to get a bit short with Daisypaw. Shadowkit could easily lose her temper with cats that irritated her. Hopefully, Daisypaw would improve her attitude. _But not under StarClan's watch she won't_, thought Willowkit.

Shadowkit turned toward Daisypaw and mewed, "Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble."

Daisypaw just let out a contemptuous snort and led them into the apprentice's den. Willowkit saw Shadowkit roll her eyes at Daisypaw and inwardly let out a purr of amusement. Daisypaw padded to the farthest corner of the den. Willowkit looked around the space in the den. It was much bigger than she thought it would be. Bramble bushes sheltered the apprentices from the rest of the camp. Branches joined each other above Willowpaw's head, letting patches of sunlight dapple the floor. She followed Daisypaw over to the corner of the den, which was against the camp wall; it was biggest area in the den. Daisypaw turned toward them, her eyes glaring. "This is my nest, and nobody is allowed to touch it, especially you _two_."

Willowkit winced at Daisypaw's sneering tone. Now, she had really gone too far. Willowkit began to bristle with fury. Then she glanced at her sister. Willowkit's eyes widened with shock as she stared at her sister.

Shadowkit looked like she was about to burst with fury. Her teeth were bared in a snarl and her legs trembled as she tried to control her anger. Willowkit licked her sister's ear in comfort. Daisypaw noticed Shadowkit's anger and her eyes gleamed with unconcealed triumph. Then she asked innocently, "Do you want to see the rest of the den?"

Shadowkit took a deep breath and growled, "No thanks, we've seen enough." She whipped around and stalked out of the den, her fur bristling with fury. Willowkit looked at Daisypaw once and bounded after her sister.

_Great_, she thought, _now we've got to share den with that pain in the tail._ The silver she-cat shook her pelt and padded over to where Shadowkit sat outside the nursery. Shadowkit looked up and saw her sister approach. "Hello," she mewed quietly.

Willowkit lay down next to her sister and mewed, "It's okay. All we have to do is ignore her."

Shadowkit just snorted, "How in StarClan's name do we even ignore that bossy furball?" Then she blinked and sighed, "I guess you're right though."

Willowkit pushed her nose comfortingly into her sister's black fur. They rested there for a moment, enjoying each other's company. Then Shadowkit growled, "Too bad we'll be sharing a den with that snobby she-cat soon."

Willowkit pricked her ears and tipped her head to one side, puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Shadowkit turned to look at her, her green eyes wide. "Don't tell me that you forgot that our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow."

Willowkit ducked her head in embarrassment. She had completely forgotten! How could she forget one of the most important moments in her life?

Shadowkit purred with amusement and mewed playfully, "Don't worry. Everyone acts like a mousebrain once in a while."

Willowkit let out a hiss and retorted, "Not as mousebrained as you!"

Without warning, she crashed into Shadowkit, bowling her over, and began pummeling her sister's belly. Shadowkit let out a playful hiss and cuffed Willowkit's ears. Willowkit flinched, loosening her grip. Shadowkit ducked her head and heaved upward, butting her head into Willowkit's chest.

"Oof!" gasped Willowkit. She landed on the ground and tried to scramble to her paws before Shadowkit could attack again. But it was too late. The black she-cat leaped on top of her, driving all the breath out of Willowkit's body. Willowkit writhed on under Shadowkit's weight, trying to throw her off. But Shadowkit just cuffed both of her ears, making Willowkit's head spin.

Shadowkit leaned over and teased, "Beat you!"

Willowkit gritted her teeth; she wasn't going to give up yet. She felt Shadowkit's grip loosen as she clambered off of Willowkit. Suddenly, Willowkit heaved upwards, her shoulders throwing Shadowkit off balance. Shadowkit widened her eyes in surprise. She flailed her paws in the air and landed on the ground with a thud. Willowkit leaped onto her, pinning down the black she-cat. Shadowkit thrashed on the ground, trying to loosen Willowkit's grip, but Willowkit held on.

Willowkit purred with amusement as Shadowkit growled, "Mouse dung! I can't believe I fell for that!" The silver tabby let go of her sister and leaped backwards, in case Shadowkit tried to use the same move.

Shadowkit scrambled to her paws and shook dust from her long black pelt. Her bright green eyes shone with excitement as she mewed, "That was awesome!"

Willowkit purred and then broke off as their mother, Nightflower, strolled out of the nursery.

The night-colored queen spotted them at once and growled, "Where have you been?"

Willowkit looked down at her paws. Shadowkit crouched on the ground, unable to meet her mother's gaze. They both knew that they weren't supposed to go out the nursery unless they told their mother.

"Well," Nightflower prompted, "why didn't you tell me you were outside?"

Willowkit shuffled her paws, not knowing what to say.

Then, their father, Mosswhisker, the ForestClan deputy, came over and asked, "What's going on?"

Nightflower saw him and explained, "These two didn't tell me that they went outside the nursery. I thought they had wandered out of camp without telling anyone."

Their father turned his moss green gaze toward his two daughters and mewed, "Is that true?"

Willowkit and her sister looked up. Though his gaze was stern, his voice was gentle. Willowkit mewed, "We're sorry. It's just that…we didn't feel like sleeping and decided that it was okay if we went out into the clearing."

Shadowkit nodded and squeaked, "We forgot that we had to tell you. Besides, you were sleeping so we didn't want to disturb you. All we did was go and visit the apprentice's den."

Willowkit winced as Shadowkit brought up their visit to the apprentice's den. She turned her gaze to her mother, whose expression was unreadable.

Mosswhisker nodded and looked at Nightflower. "Don't be too hard on them," he meowed. "They didn't do any harm. Besides, they're going to become apprentices soon so they should be able to learn how to take care of themselves."

Nightflower paused for a moment and purred. She licked each of them on top of their head and mewed gently, "You are not kits anymore, so I suppose I don't have to worry about you two going out of the nursery without telling me. I'm so proud of you two."

Mosswhisker nudged them gently and mewed, "Now go get something to eat and then get some rest. You're apprentice ceremony will be tomorrow morning."

Willowkit nodded obediently with her sister and they padded together toward the fresh-kill pile.

As they picked their meals, Shadowkit murmured, "Thank StarClan they didn't turn us into crowfood."

Willowkit nodded and mewed in agreement. They each picked a mouse and returned to the nursery and lay down underneath the shade of some ferns.

Shadowkit took a hungry bite out of her meal and muttered, "No offense, but I think they were overeacting about us going out of the nursery without telling them. I mean, we're not going outside the camp!"

Willowkit swallowed her mouthful and explained, "You can't blame them. Remember how Nightflower told us that a hawk attacked the camp once and took one of Berryfoot's first litter?"

Shadowkit finished her mouse before replying, "I know, I know. He didn't tell Berryfoot where he went and ended up becoming a hawk's meal." The black she-cat paused for a heartbeat and shuddered, "Do you think a hawk will come and get us?"

Willowkit purred with her amusement. Sometimes her sister could get scared if something terrible had happened. She flicked Shadowkit's ear and mewed, "Don't worry, no hawk will get us."

Shadowkit ducked her head in embarrassment as she realized she was being silly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Willowkit licked Shadowkit's ear and stood up, stretching her legs. "Come on," she said, "let's go get some sleep now. We don't want to miss our ceremony, right?"

Shadowkit immediately scrambled to her paws and mewed, "Of course!" She bounded toward the nursery, her short legs skimming the ground.

Purring with amusement, Willowkit pelted after her sister. The sun was starting to fall beneath the mountains, the air slightly cold because of leaf-fall._ Nothing's going to ruin tomorrow_, she thought, _nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd appreciate it very much!<strong>


End file.
